The Late Night Wonderings Of The Fearsome Four
by fearsomefourseeker
Summary: Don't you hate it when someone's making a noise when you're trying to sleep?


The Liquidator snored. As he breathed in, the gurgling sound of a small stream filled the Fearsome Four's apartment. "Will that walking pile of sewer drainage ever shut up?" snarled Quackerjack. Bushroot turned onto his side to look at the jester, half asleep, half awake. "Quacky, you can't blame Licky for this, he's asleep how's he supposed to know what he what he's doing?" Quackerjack laid on his stomach and was silent. "The fact that you're hesitating proves my point." Said Bushroot. Megavolt made a small noise in his sleep. "Licky is making a noise like a broken drain and Megs is still sleeping?" asked Quackerjack. "I'll bet you anything Megs can sleep thought a tornado or an earthquake maybe even the apocalypse." "I didn't know you believe that the apocalypse will one day happen." Said Bushroot. "I don't." said Quackerjack. Bushroot rolled his eyes, wondering how he got mixed up in all this. The clock in the other room chimed the hour. "Midnight." Bushroot whispered, Quackerjack nodded "sounds like it." Megavolt made another small sound and opened his mismatched eyes. "Hey, Megsy." Said Quackerjack. "What's the time Quacky?" Megavolt said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "12:00, Midnight." Said Bushroot. "Oh, you're up too, huh, Reggie?" Asked Megavolt, Bushroot nodded. "What's that noise?" Asked Megavolt. Quackerjack jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Liquidator who was fast asleep. Megavolt looked at him for a minute. "Oh, that makes sense." He said with a small nod. He gave a soft laugh. "Liquidator sounds like a broken drain." "That's what Quacky said." Said Bushroot trying not to laugh. The Liquidator gurgled. Megavolt, Bushroot and Quackerjack looked at him but he turned on him side and merely continued snoring. "Good lord, licky." Said Quackerjack. Bushroot looked at Liquidator for another minute, then looked Quackerjack. "Are you two still being friendly with each other?" asked Quackerjack. "Yeah… why?" "No reason, I was just wounding." Megavolt was watching the conversation between Bushroot and Quackerjack with a look of one who not comfortable with the way things were heading. "Look, it's none of your business what goes on between me and licky alright so drop it." Said Bushroot irritable. Quackerjack ware an expression that was hard to read. Megavolt yawned and went back to sleep. Bushroot glared at Quackerjack for a moment then turn on to his other side. Quackerjack laid silently, thinking. It wasn't like Quackerjack to be like this at all. He looked at Bushroot for minute then look at liquidator and then he looked at Megavolt, Quackerjack smiled. Megavolt had been with him thought a lot in the past. When Negaduck had focused him and Megavolt to join the fearsome five, they both knew they no chose but to join and keep their mouths shut or they would meet the end of Negaduck's chainsaw, which was something none of them want to do. Quackerjack ran a finger along a scar on his left leg. He had never told anyone how he got the scare. When Negaduck chased them out of the apartment with his chainsaw, a razor shape blade on the saw brushed Quackerjack's leg, leaving a long, deep cut there. Now however, it was a scar. He had nerve even told Megavolt the story of how he had got that scar on his leg, Megavolt assumed that it was for some kind of accident when he was working on a new toy or something and that was the way Quackerjack perforated it. Liquidator made another sound in his sleep, megavolt inhaled hard thought his nose and turned onto his back with his mouth wide open. Bushroot was still facing away from Quackerjack whether asleep or awake Quackerjack was not sure. "Reggie, are you awake?" He asked. "Yeah." Said Bushroot. "If I tell you a secret, will you swear not to tell anyone?" asked Quackerjack anxiously. Bushroot was quite for a monument and turn onto his side the jester. "Depends on if the secret is serious." He said finally. "It isn't serious." Said Quackerjack. He told Bushroot everything. When he had finished, Bushroot was giving him a quizzical look. "So you want me to keep a secret about the scar that you got when Negaduck chased us out of the apartment 9 months ago?" "Yeah, can you keep it quiet for me?" Said Quackerjack. "Fine, as stupid as it is, I'll keep my beak shut." Said Bushroot. "Thanks Reggie, I'm glad I have you as my friend." Quackerjack said, Bushroot smiled and said "Get some rest Quacky." Quackerjack smiled at the plant-duck and turn onto his side and was asleep within minutes, Bushroot followed the jester's lead and fell asleep before he realized it. The four slept silently for the rest of the night.

THE END


End file.
